


Cruel to be Kind (Or How Benni Won My Heart With the Penis Game)

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, philosophy class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I met him he really pissed me off. But what happened next was the surprising part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel to be Kind (Or How Benni Won My Heart With the Penis Game)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is off of my request queue, so enjoy the fluffy Benni goodness.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize, this is just for fun.

Benni and I might never have formally met if he and his friends hadn’t been playing the penis game during midterms. In the library. Poorly.

So poorly that for the first ten minutes I didn’t realize that was what they were doing. I would hear one of them mumble something and then they would all start laughing uncontrollably for a few seconds. This was really annoying until I realized they were saying the same word every time, but I couldn’t make out what it was. This made me intrigued until I figured out what word they were saying. Then I was just pissed.

Mats, Benni, Christoph, and Julian were sitting in the library at school playing the penis game like they were 5 years old. And for the record, I am all for library shenanigans under normal circumstances. But I had a midterm the next day and I needed all of the quiet study time I could get. So when it became clear that they had not actually gotten any louder at all and that this game might drag on forever, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I would win the game.

I knew it was Benni’s turn, so when he looked around to see if anyone was watching them, I locked eyes with him. There was a flicker of embarrassment, followed by a flash of curiosity as I took a deep breath, and then shock as I opened my mouth and shouted penis at the top of my lungs.

They sat there in stunned silence for a bit, all staring at me slack jawed until Christoph recovered enough to point at me and ask, “Did she just…”

“I think she did,” Mats confirmed in a slightly awed tone.

“Great, now that there is a consensus that I won the game, will you please clear out so that those of us who are here to study for midterms can go back to doing that?” I asked, still holding eye contact with Benni, one of my eyebrows arched in challenge.

“She is right, boys. Let’s get out of here before we get in trouble. Please feel free to return to your higher educational pursuits. So sorry to disturb,” Benni conceded, breaking eye contact.

As I looked back down at my notes as they filed out of the library, with the exception of Benni who sat at my table across from me.

After a couple of minutes of him staring at the top of my head in silence, I couldn’t take it anymore, and blurted without raising my head, “Do you need something Benni, or are you just lost now that your lackeys are gone?”

“So you do know who I am. I was wondering, because most people at this school don’t talk to me like that, let alone women,” he replied.

“Right, because everyone loves a BMOC. And why wouldn’t they, you are all so nice and quite frankly humble,” I retorted.

“BMOC?” he asked.

“Big Man On Campus. You and your football friends kick a ball around better than some other guys and we are just supposed to worship at your feet? Sorry, but I will pass,” I told him, still trying to study and speaking to my text book.

“Hm,” he mused.

“Ok, I really am trying to get studying done for a test tomorrow, so I am going to ask again, is there anything you actually need, or are you just wasting my time?” I asked shortly, finally looking up.

“No, I am just trying to place you, you look so familiar,” Benni answered, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“If you are wondering if we have slept together and you have just forgotten about it, you can stop. While I know who you are, we have never met. I just believe that when you put so much faith in someone you don’t even know you set yourself up for unnecessary disappointment. Because people largely let you down. So putting faith in someone I don’t even know because they happen to have good hand eye coordination? Sounds like a bum deal to me,” I informed him, putting down my pencil.

“I have to admit I find that refreshing. It is nice to meet someone who doesn’t expect me to be this perfect person,” Benni confessed with a smirk, leaning back in his chair like he intended to move in.

“Ok, don’t take this the wrong way, but we are not friends. We did not just bond, and you are not going to ever see me again. It is a big campus and there are so many shiny things for you to get distracted by. Now what do I have to say to get you to leave this table so I can study?” I questioned, tenting my fingers and glaring over them at him as fiercely as I could.

“Point taken. I will leave on the condition that next time I see you you have to tell me your name,” he bargained with that ridiculous grin.

“And what if we never see each other again?” I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

“We will leave that up to fate. It was kind enough to throw us together once, maybe it will be generous and do it again. But that is hardly the point,” he answered, sitting up and leaning across the table.

“What is the point?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

“You want there to be a next time,” he replied with a twinkle in his eye as he stood up. As he left he called over his shoulder, “See you soon, Snarky Girl. And don’t worry too much about your test; you are going to do great.”

By the time we saw each other next I had basically forgotten about our run-in in the library. I legitimately thought that I would never see him again, and even if I did he wouldn’t remember me, so why bother wasting time thinking about it.

Two weeks later I was outside my professors’ office, picking up my graded midterm. It was a hard test, so I was very relieved to open my blue book and see a combined B, an A on the multiple choice and a C+ on the essay. When he spoke I was so startled I almost screamed.

“That was a sigh of relief if I have ever seen one. I told you that you would do well on your midterm,” he spoke.

“So, what are you stalking me now?” I asked, using the shock to cover up the fact that despite myself I was happy to see him again.

“Last time I checked it was not uncommon for 2 separate people to check on their grades at the same time,” he shrugged, that ever present grin on his face as he gently brushed me out of the way so that he could get to the box of exams.

“You and I are not in the same class,” I challenged him, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Believe it or not, most professors have multiple sessions of the same lecture,” he answered, holding up a blue book with his name on it before glancing inside.

“Oh, right. What did you get?” I asked, suddenly curious.

“Um, an A, what about you?” he questioned, scratching his eyebrow.

“No fucking way, let me see that,” I demanded, reaching for his book.

“Not so fast. You didn’t ask very nicely, and I believe you owe me something. Tell me your name and I will let you keep the test,” he bargained, holding the book just out of my grasp.

“My name is Gina. Can I please see your book?” I asked, trying a different tack.

“I am a man of my word,” he answered, giving me the book and crossing his arms over his chest smugly as he leant against the wall watching me as I opened the test.

A+ on the multiple choice, A- on the essay and a hand written note from the professor saying, _excellent insight, Benedikt, but your conclusion was not quite as well formed as your last essay. Any other student would have earned an A+ with this essay, but I hold you to a higher standard based on your past effort. Keep this in mind for the final._

“This is a joke, right? What did you write your essay on? How the problem of Atheism effects goal celebrations?” I asked, flipping pages.

“You are still passing judgement despite the fact that you don’t really know anything about me at all, other than that I play football,” he responded as I read.

“You are right,” I spoke after I finished reading. “After reading this essay, I feel very judgmental. The parallel you drew between Aquinas and Clemens is brilliant, and the way you tied them both together by concluding that belief and doubt cannot exist without the other leaves me speechless. I am wondering what your last essay was like if this was only worth an A- in comparison,” I confessed feeling like an idiot.

“I’ll tell you what. Come to my next study group and if you still think I am an idiot, then nothing is going to change your mind about me,” he requested, taking my blue book and writing _Bean Town, 5 pm Wednesday_ on it. “I’ll see you there, Gina.

There were several people at the table in the coffee shop when I showed up, but Benni got up to greet me, and he pulled out the empty chair next to him for me as he introduced everyone.

The study group was conducted more like a spirited debate than I was expecting. We went back and forth arguing the problem of evil and religion without once calling into question each other’s beliefs. It was a purely philosophical debate. And Benni had the best insight, the most thought provoking answers.

By the time Benni offered to walk me back to my dorm room after I was convinced he was the most brilliant man I had ever met.

“So, what have you decided?” Benni asked as we walked.

“I have decided you are either the most brilliant man I have ever met or the greatest con man on the planet. Either way, you have charmed me and that does not happen often,” I confessed.

“Really?” he asked incredulously.

“Yeah, so if you are planning on not actually being my friend after all of this I am never speaking to you again,” I threatened with a laugh.

“Friends? I thought I had made intentions clearer than that,” he replied, with that grin on his face, reaching out to take my hand.

“Benni, you might want to reconsider that. I thought I made it abundantly clear, but I am damaged goods,” I answered, taking a step back from him stretching our clasped hands between us.

“Not damaged, just a little broken. I refuse to believe that there is anyone out there who can’t be fixed. But yes, I had figured that out,” he told me, taking a step forward and brushing my hair out of my face.

“Why me? You could have any girl you want on this campus. So why me?” I asked in a small voice.

“Because you challenge me. In a way that no one has challenged me in a while. So I figured you might be the worth the risk,” he shrugged as he took another step forward, his hand still lingering on my face.

“Benni,” I started, but he took one more step forward and crushed his lips to mine. I could feel him everywhere, his lips on mine, his hand still on my cheek, the other as he trailed it up my arm to tangle in my hair. I was on fire and he was only feeding the flames, but I couldn’t get enough.

“Well,” he started as he pulled away breathlessly a moment later. “At least we know that part works.”

“Don’t think for a second this means you are going to start getting your way just because you know how to kiss me until my knees go weak,” I told him, lacing my fingers in his willingly.

“Good,” he chuckled. “I like the challenge, remember?”

My own laugh was cut off when he pressed his lips to mine again, feeding flames that never die.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let me know what you think by leaving me kudos or a comment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
